1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crane assembly and disassembly procedures and more particularly relates to an apparatus for rigidly securing a live mast, boom hoist frame, and drums with reeving together as a unit for quick attachment and removal from a crane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that large cranes or the like must be disassembled and reassembled so as to be moved by trucks or trains between different work sites spaced considerable distances apart. One type of crane uses a live mast with a boom hoist connected to the mast by multiple strand reeving for pivotally raising or lowering the boom through fixed pendant lines. Heretofore, one problem for assembling or disassembling this type of crane was that the reeving had to be wound on and off of the associated drum for each long move of the crane, which winding process is both time consuming and requires considerable effort.
In another type of crane the boom is pivotally raised and lowered by a winch on the upper works and reeving connected thereto and between sheaves on a gantry frame and sheaves on a bridle frame. Pendants connect the bridle frame to the boom. When the crane is in operation, the gantry is in rigid fixed position; however, the gantry may be collapsed so that the gantry, boom hoist, and reeving may be removed as a unit. U.S. Helm et al Pat. No. 3,977,530 discloses such a structure.